<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046496">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Prompt Fic, Theon Greyjoy Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Theon’s favourite things is to distract Sansa from her work as Queen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt:<br/>13: Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theon had rediscovered so many things that he had forgotten that he had enjoyed once he had the time to do so. Once the wars were over and the battles done and he was safe in Winterfell with the woman he was somehow lucky enough to have love him back.</p><p>His absolute favourite thing though, the thing he loved most in the world, was the simple joy he could bring to his love when she was concentrating hard on the rebuilding of the North. He would wait until he knew she was almost finished with her work, when she would not mind a disturbance or distraction, and then he would sneak into her office.</p><p>The sight of Sansa at her desk, her red hair braided practically  so it would not be a distraction, an adorable crease between her brows as she concentrated, and a tantalising glimpse of her pale collarbone rising from the neckline of her dress. The mound of papers and scrolls in her ‘complete’ box was far higher than any other, so it was definitely safe for him to distract her for a while. </p><p>He padded across the room, as quietly as if he was stalking prey, until he was beside his sweet Sansa.</p><p>In a swift motion he leaned down and drew her into a kiss, one which startled Sansa out of her work with a gentle cry of surprise.</p><p>Her lips always felt so sweet against Theon’s own, and he could and had spent hours just kissing her until both their lips were swollen and they were both breathless.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look while concentrating?” Theon whispered, pulling back just enough that he could press his forehead against hers, “How very tempting you are to a mere mortal like myself?”</p><p>Sansa’s eyes met his, wide with mingling desire and shock. “You utter tease, Theon Greyjoy, I have quite forgotten my train of thought.”</p><p>Theon smiled and ducked his head in false contrition, a facade so that he could start to trail kisses against the tempting skin of her neck. </p><p>“My apologies, Your Grace, however shall I make it up to you?” He said, punctuating every word with a kiss, “Perhaps more kisses?”</p><p>“Theon,” Sansa whined gently, “I’m trying to work here.” </p><p>Theon smiled against her skin, “I’m not stopping you from working.”</p><p>He pressed another kiss against the pale column of her throat, taking a moment to enjoy the sweet smell of the scented oils and creams she rubbed into her skin.</p><p>Sansa let out a light giggle as his lips brushed what must have been a particularly sensitive spot, “You are being distracting.” </p><p>“Am I?” He pressed one final, lingering kiss against her neck.</p><p>“Yes.” Sansa pulled away with regret evident on her face, “I need to finish this one letter for Lord Glover. Let me finish it and I will be all yours.”</p><p>Theon drew away so he could look his love in the eye, “Do you promise?” He asked, a promise of his own in his voice.</p><p>Sansa shivered, “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>